User blog:Eynor/Srdce z ledu 21
'Domov Smrti' "Takže doopjavdy uvidim tjpasjika?" neustále tahání za tabard a nohavici ho přimělo sklonit hlavu, i když mu u toho tikalo v oku. Opřel se o své kopí a povzdechl si, pak sňal přílbu a podržel ji rukou u boku. Zadíval se na jedno ze zástupu dětí, který se pomalu přemisťoval po lávce na palubu Fellovaru. Zbylé dvě lodi, Morn'danel ''a ''Varillian, již zvedly kotvy a pomalu mířily ze zálivu přístavu na otevřené moře, každá skrývala v podpalubí zhruba tři tucty elfích dětí. Většina dětí měla své nejlepší šaty a pečlivě upravené vlásky, držela své nejmilejší hračky a tiskla se jedno ke druhému, starší děti nesly batolata a kojence. Někteří poprvé opouštěli domov, poprvé byli odděleni od matek a poprvé viděli elfí triéru nebo loď vůbec. Kněží, kteří byli spolu s několika obránci přiděleni ke každé posádce, dělali co mohli, aby utišili slzy, strach a napětí. thumb|left|450px "Hm, ano. V Hinterlands je trpaslíků hodně. Pár jich znám z hor na jihu, většina z nich smrdí, krká, prdí a mluví sprostě. Nikdy nepij nic z hrnečku s kopcem pěny, co ti podají, není to mlíčko. S trochou štěstí tě neubytují v Aerie Peak, ale na Quel'Danil. Hmm... v Hinterlands jsou také trolové, vlci, gryfové a pavouci," natáhl ruku v kožené rukavici a rozcuchal plavé vlásky chlapci, který na něj zíral široce rozevřenýma očima, v ruce hadrového eversongského rysa. Zbytek Vaelovy jednotky kroužil nad loděmi a hlídal vzdušný prostor nad přístavem, jen on sesedl, aby dohodl s kapitány přesnou trasu a zastávky, které udělají cestou. "Pjdí taky pavouci?" optal se chlapec a docela zapomněl, že má nastupovat do lodi. Vael'thasovi cukl koutek úst: "Ne. Ani nepijí pivo a nemluví sprostě, ale stejně jako trolové a vlci tě sežerou, tak v Hinterlands raději nikam nechoď sám." Chlapec vykulil oči ještě víc a přitiskl k sobě hračku. "Tak tomu říkám výchovný příklad pro děti," sykl znechuceně Galell, který stejně jako Vael'thas stál u můstku na Fellovar. "Já nikdy nejej jodí," řekl malý chlapec a utřel si nudli z nosu do rukávu a nártu ruky. Zadíval se na oba dospělé elfy, pak na triéru, kde kapitán směřoval většinu dětí ke schůdkům do podpalubí. "Jak se jmenuješ?" Galell se sklonil se zářivým úsměvem k dítěti a pohladil ho, jako by mu chtěl vlásky znovu urovnat. "Andojvej," prohlásil kluk a schoval ruce s hadrovým rysem za záda, jako by kněze podezříval, že na něj má zálusk, "ty jsi tjoj? Papáš děti?" "Andolvel," zopakoval Galell a usmál se, "ne, nejsem trol," povzdechl si a zabil pohledem Vael'thase, který se dusil smíchy. "NE. Andojjjjvej," opravilo ho dítě trochu dotčeně a popotáhlo, takže dlouhá nudle zajela zpět do nosní dírky. "Aha, Andorveli, tak... pojď, dej mi ruku a nastoupíme, abys ty trpaslíky mohl konečně sám uvidět, co říkáš?" Galell chlapci podal ruku a ten po chvilce váhání kývl a vystoupil s ním na palubu. "Jsou to už všichni?" zavolal kapitán Revenn z můstku na Vael'thase. "Ano, zdá se," odvětil poručík, opět si nasadil přílbici a vykročil ke sloupkům, u kterých byla loď uvázána v doku. "Jak se jmenuje?" ozvalo se v tu chvíli za ním dětským hláskem, přesně odtud, kde předtím nechal přivázaného dragonhawka. Bleskově se otočil a pustil kopí. Přímo před jeho dračím jestřábem stály dvě holčičky, větší s černým culíkem, a menší zlatovláska, která se té starší držela za cíp sukýnky. Narozdíl od ostatních dětí obě dvě vypadaly, že už za sebou mají nějaký boj, byly ušmudlané a potrhané, na rukou a nohou krvavé šrámy, kousance a podlitiny. Černovlasá právě natahovala prstíky k zobáku jeho cvičeného zabijáka. "NE!" vykřikl a vrhl se k nim blíž, aby ji odtáhl stranou. Blondýnka se lekla, jak k nim skočil, dala se do usedavého pláče, černovláska ale stačila dragonhawka pohladit po peří a šupinách na hrudi. Zvíře vydalo syčivý zvuk, otevřelo zobák a sklonilo hlavu, ale neklovlo ji. Zaujatě malou elfku pozorovalo, i stříbrný zářící prstýnek na její ruce. Vael'thas vydechl úlevou a položil dračímu jestřábovi ruku na nozdry nad zobákem. "Měly byste obě jít na loď, a to rychle," řekl co nejpřísněji. Neuměl mluvit ani s malými kluky a najednou má na krku dvě děvčátka? Sakra. "Jak se jmenuje?" opakovala ta černovlasá paličatě. "Dortík," odvětil neochotně, "teď už nastoupíte na loď?" "To je ale blbé jméno pro dravce," zhodnotila to a zadívala se mu do očí. Její pohled byl přímý jako pohled nějakého dospělého válečníka. Trochu se otřásl. Malé holčičky uměly být sakra strašidelné. "No, když mi ho dali na výcvik, jmenoval se Hyperion... ale má moc rád ty manové muffiny, které v Tranquillienu prodává Malan Dawnstar. Ty s pudinkem a jahodou nahoře," bránil čest a jméno svého okřídleného oře. Dortík se o něj otřel vzápětí hlavou a potřásl zlaceným postrojem, jako by ke zvednutí jeho nálady stačilo zmínit Malana Dawnstar. "To pro něj není dobré, měl by jíst maso, víš?" poučila ho černovlasá holčička a on pomalu začínal skřípat zuby. "Dobře, povím mu to, až budeme příště přelétat Tranquillien, a zase se tam bude chtít nadlábnout. A teď vážně. Na palubu. Obě. Hned. I ty, šmudlo," otočil se na tu menší se zlatými vlásky, která stále pobrekávala a otírala slzy do sukýnky té starší. "Ona se nejmenuje šmudla, ale Rin. To je bitevník?" opravila ho drzá černovlasá a ukázala na loď, ke které se je pomalu snažil dostrkat. Povzdechl si: "Ne, to je triéra. To vepředu je kloun, který se pravděpodobně dá z přídě pryč, až doplujeme do bezpečí. Používá se k-" "K taranování orkských lodí, vím. Jedná se o obtížný manévr, který zvládají jen ti nejlepší mořeplavci a kapitáni. Pokud loď neřídí nikdo takový, neměla by kloun mít, není to bezpečné. Ne v přístavu," mávla nad Vaelem rukou, jako by byl beznadějný případ. "No nejsi ty úžasně chytrá malá holčička," protáhl a ani trochu to neznělo jako poklona. Zatracená malá přemoudředřelá mrch- "Poručíku, nezdržujte to!" kapitán Revenn na něj z můstku učinil podrážděné gesto, a Vael bezmocně rozhodil rukama a ukázal na sebe jako "Cože, já?". Malá se náhle otočila a podala mu ruku: "Jmenuji se Aerin Sunfire. Těšilo mě, Dortíku." Váhavě její malou ruku přijal, potřásl s ní a oddechl si, když konečně i s tou ubrečenou zlatovláskou nastoupila na palubu. Doběhl odvázat obě lana a hodil je zpět námořníkům, pak zvedl z mola své kopí a vyhoupl se do sedla. "Zvedáme kotvy!" zvolal kapitán Revenn. Vael'thas se otočil zpět k městu a na chvilku se mu zastavilo srdce. Bylo v plamenech... tedy většina budov, na které měl výhled. Všude stoupal hustý černý dým. Chvílemi se ozval výbuch či zachvěla země a zvedl oblak prachu, jak padaly celé části hradeb, podhrabaných těmi nemrtvými brouky a pavouky. Nad vším tím obrazem zkázy kroužily stíny s netopýřími křídly, v kruzích jako káňata nad bezbrannými kuřaty, nalétavaly dolů, sbíraly obránce z hradeb a lávek a trhaly je ve vzduchu na kusy, aby je metly zpět do jejich řad. Silvermoon bylo pleněno a zamořováno slizem, ostatky a nečistotou z jejich katapultů. Magistři Synodu doopravdy nedokázali zvednout Ban'dinoriel, Sluneční štít?! Zatraceně, tohle Theraldisovi vytmaví! Jenže nebyl čas se starat o to, co bylo v jejich zádech. Měl rozkaz ochránit děti a dostat je do Hinterlands: a hodlal ho splnit. Snesl se po pravobok Fellovaru, který následoval druhé dvě lodě, a spatřil Galella, jak uklidňuje toho uplakaného chlapce a domlouvá mladší z obou dívek, zatímco starší černovlasá se zvědavě bavila s jedním z námořníků. Zkoušela napnout jeho luk, který byl vyšší, než ona sama. "Ťi domů," fňukl Andorvel a Galell ho objal a konejšil. "Vrátíme se, jakmile to bude bezpečné. Musíš být silný a statečný, Andorveli, tak mamince uděláš radost. A teď jdi za ostatními dětmi dolů." "Ťi mámu!" zakňoural chlapec, ale poslechl a vrátil se do podpalubí k ostatním dětem. Galell si povzdechl a vydal se polapit na palubě i ty dvě malé elfky. Ta Aerin se na lodi pohybovala se značnou jistotou a se smíchem mu utíkala mezi úvazy plachet, stožáry a sítěmi nahoru do lanoví plachet, jako by byla nějaká opička. "Napněte plachty a dožeňte Varillian a Morn'danel!" zavolal Vael na kapitána a ten předal rozkaz, pak se ohlédl, co to poručík letců tak sleduje, a proč najednou tolik pospíchá. Z dýmu a plamenů města se zvedlo něco jako černý mrak a mířilo to přímo na ně. "Lučištníci! Připravit k palbě!" zakřičel kapitán Revenn. Hejno těch netopýřích bytostí mířilo k první lodi, Varillianu, tak, aby jim všem odřízlo cestu pryč na otevřené moře. Jejich vřískot už dolehl k uším všech na lodích i ve vzduchu. "Anar'alah, připravte si magické štíty a kopí!" Vael'thas gestem přeskupil zbytek své jednotky a pobídl je napřed, aby gargoylám čelili ještě dříve, než napadnou první loď. Viděl, jak se od jejich kůže neškodně odrazily vystřelené šípy, sevřel pevně kopí, aby jednu srazil stranou vší silou, kterou on a dragonhawk disponovali. Morn'danel změnila nečekaně kurz, aby se vyhnula přilétajícímu hejnu, a skončila tak přímo v dráze Fellovaru. Kapitán Revenn neměl nejmenší šanci zastavit, i kdyby chtěl. Byly to jen vteřiny, než se obě lodě srazily s obrovským praštěním. Kloun na přídi Fellovaru ''prorazil kýl ''Morn'danel ''na pravoboku, a jak se obě lodi dál pohybovaly pod plnými plachtami, drtil ji víc a víc. Nad hladinou se rozlehl vyděšený křik dětí, smíšený se zvuky boje. Podpalubí ''Morn'dane''l zalila voda jako první. Vael bojoval, jak nejlépe uměl, všiml si, jak ta malá drzá skáče přes palubu ''Fellovaru sama a dobrovolně, a za sebou vláčí tu druhou holčičku. Zmizely v rozvířené vodě, vzápětí se v hloubce bíle zablesklo a do toho samého místa dopadl zlomený stožár Morn'danel. Gargoyly rvaly Varillian ''na kusy a sbíraly z něj posádku jako hračky, které vzápětí metaly do vln a proti útesům na pobřeží. Sám Galell se octl ve spárech jednoho z těch stvoření a Vael'thas o další z těch bestií roztříštil své kopí. "'Magie!" zařval na své vojáky. "'''Zraní je JEN MAGIE!" Galell nakonec dokázal zabít netvora, který se ho snažil rozsápat svými pařáty, ale v tu chvíli se oba zřítili vysoko z oblohy někam na břeh, mezi hořící ruiny. Všechny lodě šly ke dnu. Děti, uvězněné v podpalubí, neměly šanci. Jejich křik bylo něco, co každý, kdo ten den přežil, nepřestal slyšet do konce života. Přeživší, kteří dokázali doplavat ke břehu, museli čelit nemrtvým a nerubianům, číhajícím na to, aby je rozsápali. Gargoyly po zničení lodí a rozprášení letců odlétly na severozápad... na ostrov Sunstrider. Vael'thas se nakonec octl nad troskami a utonulými těly, které se houpaly na vlnách zbarvených krví a odlesky požáru města. Jeho dragonhawk byl zraněný, ale nesl ho statečně na pomoc těm, co šli zachránit. Přežil, poskládal alejiž jen slabou třetinu své jednotky. Vytáhli z vody, koho mohli, odnesli je výš do skal, kde se mohli ukrýt v jeskyních beze strachu, že se až tam za nimi vysápou nemrtví nebo prohrabou nerubové. Z celé stovky dětí dokázali zachránit počet, který byste spočítali na prstech jedné ruky... a jednu léčitelku. Po Gallelovi nebo jeho tělu nenalezli stopy. Polámaní a někteří již beze zbraní, vzlétli směrem, kde pamatovali Belo'virovu velitelskou základnu, aby zjistili, jestli se ještě vůbec dá s něčím pomoci tam, či zda samotné město padlo. thumb|left|700px Grand Magistr spolu s Vandellorem a Liadrin ustupovali k poslední nepobořené věži v marném a beznadějném boji, krytí již jen hrstkou válečníků a hraničářů. Bez Slunečního štítu bylo jasné, že byli přečísleni. Navíc všichni cítili, že mají potíže se sesíláním kouzel - dokonce jako by samotné stavby, kterými také kolovala magie, za jejíž pomoci byly kdysy vystavěny, křehly a chátraly před očima dříve, než je dostihly střely z katapultů, beranidla Pohromy, požár, nerubiani a údery hnusů. Bojovníci meče zatím přišli na to, že se nemrtví dají zastavit jen stětím hlavy. Ale jen co se taková hlava rozprskla jako zralý meloun pod nohama ostatních nemrtvých, byli nahrazeni. Za jednoho skoleného se dopředu po živých sápali dva další. "Grand Magistře," Vael'thas podržel dragonhawka těsně nad nimi. "Kapitáne Snowdawn!" křikl po něm Belo'vir, zatímco otvíral portál na Quel'Danas pro poslední skupinu. "Je to: poručíku ''Snowdawn," namítl Vael a Grand Magistr, na pohled vyčerpaný a krvácející z několika ran, k němu zvedl tvář, zatímco ho Liadrin a Vandellor svými léčivými kouzly drželi naživu. "Jste poslední letecká jednotka, která Quel'Thalas zbyla! Ostatní skončili pod sítěmi nerubů nebo podlehli gargoylám. Hlašte se okamžitě na Quel'Danas na pomoc králi, kapitáne! Všechny jednotky na Quel'Danas! '''Ke králi!'" Belo'vir se otočil a už letce nevnímal. "O Lor'themarovi stále nejsou žádné zprávy?" optala se elfka, jejíž víra ve světlo slábla a s ní i léčivá síla, kterou měla pro Grand Magistra. Belo'vir byl od samého počátku útoku hlavním terčem mnoha střel a nečistých kouzel. Vandellor jen zakroutil hlavou. Vael'thas zaváhal, než řekl: "Viděli jsme padnout Galella, lady. Všechny tři lodě s dětmi jsou... jsou na dně přístavu," netušil, jak moc ho zraní to vyslovit. Elfka na něj upřela rozšířené oči a zalapala po dechu, nyní se zastavili i Belo'vir a Vandellor. "Děti..." "Na Quel'Danas. Jděte!" Grand Magistr měl náhle docela jiný hlas. Liadrin prošla mechanicky jako nějaký konstrukt portálem, který otevřel, a Vandellor se u něj zastavil, než ji následoval také: "Budu tě ještě muset požádat o poslední laskavost, starý příteli. Pro všechny případy bych rád, abys mi slíbil jednu věc," řekl velekněz Grand Magistrovi. Belo'vir kývl, počkal, až projdou jednotky a jako poslední prošel za nimi s rukou kolem Vandellorových ramen. Vael'thas mávl na své muže... tedy na to, co z nich zbylo po boji s gargoylami: "Slyšeli jste Grand Magistra Belo'vira. Ke králi!" A tak pobídli dragonhawky k severu. Hořkost porážky se pomalu hromadila v jejich hrdlech. Vznešené město Silvermoon se stalo domovem samotné smrti. thumb|left|700px Pokračovat ve čtení... Kategorie:Příspěvky do blogu